Super brainz vs papyrus
pre log Wiz: In the fictional world, there are many undead characters and some of them are pretty arogent like both of todays combatants Boomstick: super brainz the super man parodie from plants vs zombies Wiz: and papyrus the puzzling skeleton from undertale Boomstick: He's wiz and im boomstick Wiz:and its our job to analyze there skills and abilities to see who would win a death battle Super Brainz Wiz: Ever sence the begining of time plants and zombies have been at war boomstick: and one day the leader of the zombie zomboss got tired of loseing so he did what he always did and created a giant robot but this time a robot that can increase the power of zombies wiz: he took the robot for a ride and used the robot on a average zombie and transformed him into todays combatant super brainz boomstick: zombie super man?!? wiz: well no he is a parody of super man boomstick: ok anyways zomboss then he pressed a button labeled do not push and it exploded created unrelated super zombies and plants all over the world but again thats unrelated wiz: and ever sence then super brainz was created he was the leader of the unrelated super zombies and became one of zombosses strongest zombie around boomstick: he has the abbiltys of shooting lasers out of his fist landing very hard punches spinning in circles causing a small tornado able to dive at his opponents while kicking the abbility to fly and jump into the air and land causing a massive explosion and WAIT A MINUTE!! is the ryus signature move? wiz:well no not realy thats just a play on ryus signatur move boomstick: ok well anyways his feats are being able to punch a super bean to a different planet and cause a masisve explosion from the super bean impact that is visable from space wiz: he was also able to dodge lasers lasers are extreamly focused light so basicly this means super brainz is faster then light not only that but super brainz is also on record for very impressive reacion feats such as reflecting a shot from green shadow dodging grass knickles punches while taking selfies and reflecting roses goatify spell all of these happened just right before the hit him boomstick: my god half of the dodges are from super brainz using his freaking mirror i guess the mirror quick draw is a thing now wiz: well thats just a iconic thing that super brainz does boomstick: and this guy may appear to be a idiot but i can assure you he is actualy very smart do to being able to outsmart several plant heroes making one of the most smartest zombies around besides zomboss himself wiz: but of course he isnt the brightest and usualy does very VERY stupid things and is usualy tricked by a mirro but he is still very clever boomstick: he is also fairly beatable and has no real durrability feats other then his hp wiz: but he always comes out stronger and more arrogent then ever Papyrus Wiz: Long ago there was a war between humans and monsters Boomstick: The monsters suffered a crushing defeat and were locked away underground they attempted to get out ever sence Wiz: And one of there contributers is papyrus a skeleton whos brother is a meme boomstick:his origin is not realy known and i dont realy care because if i decided to care then i would likley get a bunch of gaster in my face so we are just going to say gaster raised two skeletons and one was papyrus wiz: well anyways papyrus then trained alonside undyne to become a royal guard boomstick: well he will never realy be a royal guard but yea he still trains infact he scales up to undyne as undyne considers him a impressive foe when you talk with her wiz:papyruses physical strength is unknown but he does has a abbility to manipulate gravity and slam foes into walls just like sans the meme boomstick: this guy is also able to fly well kindof more like float off of the ground for a short amount of time but i guess it counts as flying wiz: he is also able to attack with bones that directly damage your soul and bypass all durrability well to a certain extent boomstick: but all you got to do is dodge them and your good to go wiz: and papyrus has some durrability himself but of course he is still fairly beatable boomstick:like he doesnt realy show any durrability feats the only durrability he actualy has is his hp just like super brainz wiz: and he usualy fails to catch a human and no we arent downplaying frisk when we say this we are saying that papyrus cant settup traps and he usualy fails to set up the traps or the traps are thing that you can easily walk past boomstick: he is also very reliant on his meme brother sans to set up traps and stuff not realy in combat but that does kindof mess with his traps alittle wiz: but he is still a skilled oponent who cant cook at all pro log alright the combatants are set time to finish this debate once and for all boomstick: its time for a death battllllleee pre fight it was a normaly snowy day in snow din sans was off somewere and papyrus was standing outside his house when suddenly a very buff figure lands in the center of snowdin causeing a small explosion as the figure stands up it appears to be super brainz and he heroicly poses super brainz:bum badabuuummm papyrus then runs to super brainz papyrus: who the heck are you super brainz: i am super brainz papyrus: well i am the great papyrus and i order you to stop doing what you are doing super brainz: but i am being totaly cool papyrus: well do your totaly cooling somewere else super brainz: no this is the best place for totaly cooling papyrus then shoots a bone a super brainz chest papyrus: then you leave me no choice super brainz: owie i shal teach you not to mess with cool people fight super brainz dashes at papyru and punches him in the chest papyrus stumbles backwards at sends a bunch of bones at super brainz super brainz then pulls out his phone and takes selfies as he dodges bones super brainz then dashes behind papyrus without papyrus knowing papyrus: yea take that super brainz you will be beaten by the great..... super brainz then wraps his cape around papyrus eyes papyrus: nyeh!! i cant see super brainz the heroicly kicks him in the back papyrus fall fowards and lands on his face super brainz then pounds papyruses back with a ton of punches super brainz then stops punching and walks away papyrus then slowley stands back up and holds out his hand super brainz then dashes streight back at papyrus papyrus then swings his hand left and super brainz is slammed into a wall papyrus then sends a barage of bones at super brainz super branz dodges the bones and flyes streight at papyrus super brainz then sends a ultra guided ball at papyrus stunning him super brainz then uppercuts papyrus so hard he forms another hole in the underground by crashing into the top of the under ground papyrus then keeps flying upwards from the punch until he eventualy ends up in space super brainz then flyes after papyrus and both are in space super brainz: you be done for papyrus me is way stronger then you papyrus: nyehehe no way super brainz papyrus then uses the gravity monipulation and attempts to slam super brainz into a meteor super brainz then fight the gravity manipluation by using his flying move and shoots a bunch of lasers at papyrus super brain then punches papyrus a bunch of times papyrus shoots a bunch of bones at super brainz super brainz rapidly punches the bones and all of the bones shatter super brainz then soars behind papyrus and dive kicks him papyrus then flyes back to earth meanwhile back at snowdin sans walks into snowdin sans: hey bro were are you at sans then sees a hole in the ceiling sans squints and sees papyrus is saoring back and he kindof looks like a commet sans: well shi... papyrus then lands back in the underground causing a massiv explosion basicly killing everyone in snowdin super brainz sees the explosion from space super brainz the heroicly poses n space and flyes back to earth ko *super brainz is heroicly poseing in the middle of the debree of snowdin *a bunch of dust flyes through snowdin analysis boomstick: wow!! super brainz just nuked snowin with papyrus wiz: so the winner is super brainz and for many good reasons boomstick: for startes he has a extreme physical strength advantage over papyrus i mean papyrus only is seen lifting books and presents while super brainz is punching things to different planets and lifing cars wiz: and super brainz has superior speed and reaction feats for papyrus hasnt dodged anything while supe brainz has dodged lasers spells and punches boomstick: and they are tied in durrability for both have not shown any durrability feats wiz: and super brainz has a bigger arsenol then papyrus boomstick: i mean super brainz has lasers energy balls tornadoes explosions and punching while papyrus has bones and gravity manipulation wiz: and super brainz could easily counter the gravity maniipulation because he manipulates gravity very often by flying boomstick: and even though papyruses bones can bypass durrability all you realy need to do is dodge them and even then they dont intsantly kill you and beive me super brainz would have no trouble dodging a unch of bones considering he dodged lasers and all that basicly making him faster then the speed of light wich basicly means he would have no problem dodging bones wiz: but one thing that realy matters his if papyrus would last long enough to deal some major damage to super brainz boomstick: but looking back and all of super brainz strength feats and papyruses lack in durrability feats i am very certin that super brainz would finish off papyrus before he can do anything serious wiz: and belive me it will take more then one bone to defeat super brainz it will take alot of bones considering super brainz has 150 health and papyruses attacks do 20 damage papyrus is going to need to hit super brainz alot of times to eentualy put down super brainz and considering how much super brainz can simply dodge papyrus would have a realy tough time putting super brainz down boomstick: and super brainz could easily out smart papyrus considering he has out sarted plant heroes and papyrus cant even set up traps super brainz would have a easy time fooling papyrus wiz: so super brainz superior strength speed reaction and smarts gives him the win boomstick: looks like papyrus was super boned from the start wiz: the winner is super brainz next time on death battle "eight eight human souls is what we need to break the barrier seven we have seven human souls we only need one more surrender your soul or i will be forced to tear it out of you" "i am the thing that keeps you up at night the evil that haunts every dark corner i will never get any rest and neither will you" undyne vs deathstroke vector28 00:10, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Vector28 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Zombie vs Skeleton